Fire and Ice
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: What will all of Patricia and Jerome's friendly banter lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing HOA!**

**I was bored and came up with this. Let me know what you think. The rest will be up soon, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What are you up to Trixie?" Jerome asked me as I stomped down the stairs.<p>

"None of your business Jerome," I snapped. I was already late and Jerome was the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"I beg to differ," he smiled slyly as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not in the mood Jerome," I pushed past him.

"Oh, come on Trix," Jerome begged.

"Shut it," I ordered as I walked into the dining room, where everyone else was already eating.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Alfie piped up as he made a face out of his pancakes.

"Trix always wakes up on the wrong side of the bed," Jerome teased as he brushed past me.

"Jerome I'm warning you that's the last straw," I threatened.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me Trix?" Jerome goaded me on.

"You don't want to find out," I snapped as I threw my things to the floor with a thud and started to close in on him, like a lioness hunting her prey.

"Whoa Trix I didn't mean anything by it," Jerome looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah right," I continued to close in, my fists closed tightly at my side. I wasn't sure what I planned on doing to Jerome, but I was sick and tired of all of his shit.

"What's going on in here?" Trudy came into the silent room, taking in the sight of me closing in on Jerome and everyone else looking silently onward. "Patricia, what are you doing?" Trudy asked, her face etched with worry.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd teach Jerome here a lesson, but he's really not worth my time," I narrowed my eyes at him and whipped around, my hair whipping Jerome in the face in the process. I stormed over to the table grabbed a piece of toast and my things and left everyone staring after me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing HOA!**

**What do you think?**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Patricia, are you okay?" Mara asked walking up to me after class.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered, as I watched Jerome and Alfie fooling around.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty mad this morning," she pointed out.

"I'm fine Mara," I answered, looking away from Jerome and Alfie as Jerome's icy blue eyes met mine.

"Just the two girls I wanted to see," Jerome drawled as he threw his arms around both mine and Mara's shoulders.

"Shove off Jerome," I warned as I threw his arm off of me.

"Feisty, aren't we Trix," he smirked.

"Jerome," I warned. He knew exactly which buttons to push to get a rise out of me.

"What?" he raised his hands in mock surrender. "What's the problem with some friendly banter between old friends?"

"There's no problem with that, except for the fact that we have never been and will never be friends Jerome."

"And here I was all this time thinking we were best mates," Jerome teased.

"Very funny," I replied haughtily.

"I know, right?" he smirked. "What do you say to spending our lunch hour together watching Alfie try and win over Amber?" Jerome proposed.

"Only in your dreams Slimeball," I whipped around and took off in the opposite direction from where Alfie and Amber stood.

"Oh come on, lighten up Trix," Jerome yelled after my retreating form.

I kept walking, not even acknowledging him. I hated to admit it, but sometimes bickering with Jerome could be entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Here you go...**

* * *

><p>"You missed a good show today," Jerome said sitting down on the couch next to me.<p>

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Jerome…okay maybe I was but he didn't need to know that.

"Alfie trying to win over Amber," Jerome clarified.

"Oh, I'm sure it was just hilarious," I snapped sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"None of your business," I snapped my notebook closed.

"Ooh, is that your secret diary," Jerome teased, attempting to grab it.

"Stop," I snapped.

"Oh come on Trix," he pleaded.

"What?" I sighed.

"I need someone to talk to now that Alfie has abandoned me for Amber," Jerome explained.

"You're talking to the wrong person."

"I don't think I am," Jerome said nudging me with his shoulder.

"You are," I insisted.

"I think you're just saying that," Jerome smirked.

"Oh, am I," I scoffed.

"Yes, I think you secretly are in love with me," Jerome teased.

"Only in your dreams," I grabbed my things and left him sitting there.

"You know you love me!" Jerome yelled after me.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. The problem was, Jerome had just hit the nail on the head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing HOA!**

**sorry the chapters are so short**

* * *

><p>"Hey Patricia what's up with you and Jerome?" Nina asked stopping in my doorway.<p>

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I bluffed.

"Oh come on Patricia. You can talk to me," Nina smiled as she came into my room.

"There's nothing to talk about," I insisted.

"Patricia, I heard you and Jerome talking earlier," she smiled.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough to know that you don't really think he's a slimeball like you always say," Nina smiled.

"I never said that," I defended.

"You didn't need to," Nina sat down on Mara's bed across from me.

"It doesn't matter how I feel anyway. He fancies Mara," I muttered. I hated the idea that Jerome liked Mara, the true goody two shoes.

"I knew it," Nina smiled.

"Okay, fine you're right" I mumbled, knowing I had been caught.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Nina asked.

"Oh and what would I say? 'Oh hey Jerome, even though I think you're a slimeball and everything I really fancy you.' Yeah, like that will ever happen," I scoffed.

"Just tell him Patricia. You won't regret it," Nina advised.

"No offense, but you can't blame me for not readily taking the advice of a girl who has been crushing hard over a certain brown haired boy for the whole year without making a move," I smirked.

"None taken," Nina smiled sheepishly.

"If you tell Fabian how you feel, I'll tell Jerome how I feel," I proposed.

Nina thought about it for a moment before answering, "Deal."

"You first," I smirked.

"Okay, I'll go find him now," Nina got up and went to find Fabian. "You coming?"

"Sure," I followed her out of the room and down the stairs to Fabian's room.

"Hey Fabe, can I come in for a sec?" Nina asked, sticking her head in the door.

"Of course," he smiled putting his books aside.

"So there's something I need to tell you," Nina smiled, blushing.

"What is it Nin?" Fabian smiled.

"I like you," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. I stood in the doorway watching. I couldn't believe she actually did it.

They pulled apart, both smiling and blushing and then Nina turned to me, "You're turn Trix. A deal's a deal."

"I know. I'll go find him," I muttered as I went to go find Jerome.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I turned around to find Jerome standing right there behind me. "Jerome just the guy I wanted to see," I smirked.<p>

"Oh really? What can I do for you Trix?" Jerome smirked.

"Well…" I began, but at that moment Mara came in the front door.

"Hey Patricia, Jerome," she greeted as she walked by.

"Hey Mara," Jerome smiled and looked her up and down as she walked away.

He liked Mara, I couldn't do this. I wasn't about to open my heart up to him so he could stomp all over it.

"So what did you want Trix?" he asked turning back to me after Mara disappeared into the kitchen.

"You know what Jerome, never mind," I spat as I stormed up the stairs and back to my room.

"Trix! Wait!" Jerome said following after me.

"Why should I?" I shot back.

"Because you were going to tell me something," Jerome said, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"So?" I shot back.

"I want to know what it was," he answered.

"And why should I tell you?" I snapped.

"Because you obviously planned to before Mara came in," he explained.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jerome. Get lost," I snapped, turning away from him.

"Wait Trix!" he took the steps two at a time to catch up with me.

"Why?" I spun around to face him.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked again.

"Nothing," I answered stubbornly.

"Trix come on," Jerome pleaded.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You have your head too far up Mara's arse to see what's been standing right in front of you this whole time," I shot as I whipped around and off into my room, leaving Jerome standing there shell shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing HOA!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you alright Patricia?" Nina asked me.<p>

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"I didn't know it would go like that. I'm sorry," Nina apologized.

"Well I did and I should have listened to myself, but I took a chance," I responded.

"Who needs boys anyway?" Nina smiled slightly.

"I definitely don't, but you have Fabian," I answered.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Nina mumbled, smiling again and blushing.

"Let's go eat," I shook my head at her. She was so cute and hopelessly in love with Fabian.

"Sounds good," she smiled and we walked down to the dining hall together.

"Trix?" Jerome asked from next to me.

"What?" I snapped.

"If you ever want to talk about whatever happened earlier, I'm here," he whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," I buttered a roll and refused to look up at him.

"Okay," he turned away and took a seat by Alfie.

"Where's Mara?" Jerome wondered aloud.

"Didn't you hear?" Amber asked. "Mick and Mara broke up," she smiled as she said this.

"Really?" Jerome asked hopefully.

"Yep," Amber nodded.

"Maybe I should go check on her," Jerome mused as he quickly left the rest of us to save his damsel in distress.

"Slimeball," I muttered under my breath. I should have never expected him to be interested in me, especially when there was someone as goody two shoes as Mara around to distract Jerome.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing HOA!**

**One chapter left after this. Thanks for all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next day Jerome was chasing after Mara to no avail. It was really rather annoying.<p>

"Hey Trix, I need your help," Jerome stopped me on my way to my room.

"And why should I help you?" I snapped.

"Because you're just oh so nice and sweet," Jerome retorted.

"Insulting me is no way to get my help," I said pushing by him.

"It was more of a compliment," Jerome tried.

"Yeah, right," I said my voice full of disbelief.

"Please Trix," Jerome begged.

"Fine, spill," I muttered.

"How should I go about getting Mara to go out with me?" Jerome asked.

"Are you being serious with me right now?" I snapped "Why would I know how to get Mara to go out with you?"

"Because you're her friend," Jerome asked, unsure.

"I am so sick and tired of your obsession with Mara. The only thing that comes out of your mouth anymore is Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara!" I snapped

"Well I do fancy her," Jerome said in way of explanation.

"My suggestion, save your breath. She will never go for you," I spat.

"Why not?" Jerome asked, seeming hurt.

"Because Mara is a goody two shoes do gooder and she wouldn't be caught dead dating a perverted slimeball like you," I snapped.

Jerome's face crumpled at my words. "You know what Patricia, just because you hate the world and everything in it doesn't mean that you need to make everyone else miserable too!" Jerome yelled and stormed off.

I guess I shouldn't have said that, but he needed to be taken down a few rungs and besides I am so sick and tired of Mara, Mara, Mara.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing HOA!**

**This is it, the end. Thanks for all of you who reviewed I really appreciate it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that day I went down to dinner and sat at the far end of the table like always. I didn't want to put up with anyone, especially after everything with Jerome earlier. I was sitting there minding my own business when Trudy came in and asked, "Where's Jerome?"<p>

"He said he wasn't hungry," Alfie dug into his meal as he said this.

"Jerome? Not hungry?" Trudy asked, skeptically.

Alfie shrugged as he gorged himself.

Damn it! Jerome was really upset and it was all my fault. I groaned and pushed my chair back.

"Where are you going Patricia?" Amber asked.

"To take care of something," I mumbled as I walked out of the room and down to Jerome's door.

I knocked loudly. "Go away Alfie, I said I'm not hungry!" Jerome shouted from behind the door.

I pushed the door open and went in saying, "First off I'm definitely not Alfie and second off don't even try to get rid of me," I snapped closing and locking the door behind me.

"What do you want Patricia?" Jerome groaned from his bed. "Here to tear me down some more?"

"Jerome don't even start or I'm not going to be able to do what I came here to do," I warned.

"What did you come here to do then?" he asked.

"To tell you I'm sorry, okay," I muttered.

"Did Patricia Williamson just apologize?" Jerome looked shock.

"Yes I did, but I can still take it back if you're going to tease me," I snapped.

"Why are you even apologizing?" Jerome asked. "You were right. Mara would never go for a perverted slimeball like me."

"Then obviously she's not in her right mind because any girl that was would go for you," I snapped before I could stop myself.

"Any girl in their right mind would go for a perverted slimeball?" Jerome asked.

"No, but you aren't a perverted slimeball," I mumbled.

"You were the one who told me I was," Jerome countered.

"Well I lied," I admitted.

"I don't think you did," Jerome mumbled.

"Believe whatever you want to believe Jerome," I snapped. "You will anyway."

"But what you said is true Patricia," Jerome argued.

"It is not! You are not a perverted slimeball. You are hot and irresistibly sexy, any girl in their right mind would want you! Even I want you!" I snapped before I could stop myself.

Jerome's face turned to shock. "You what?"

"You heard me Jerome!" I snapped, mad at myself for letting him get the better of me.

"Oh, yes I did Trixie," Jerome murmured rising from his bed and moving slowly over to me.

"So I'm Trixie again? Not Patricia?" I asked as he approached.

"Yes, you are Trixie," Jerome muttered as he closed in.

"Good," I whispered.

"So you like me Trix?" he asked as he stopped a foot from me.

"I never said that exactly," I floundered. He was so close, my mind wasn't working right.

"You did Trix," Jerome whispered pulling me closer to him.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway," I murmured.

"Oh but it does Trix, because I like you too," Jerome whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I snapped. "I'm just a girl who hates the world and everything in it, remember?"

"I didn't mean that," Jerome admitted.

"You did," I protested.

"I didn't," Jerome pulled me in to him.

"But you like Mara," I grasped at straws.

"Only because I thought I had no chance with you," Jerome admitted.

"But now that you do?" I wondered.

"I will never let you go," he murmured as he pressed his lips to mine. Fireworks went off in my head, I didn't even think that was possible. Jerome was kissing me! And I was kissing him! How could this be any better? I finally had all I'd ever wanted. Jerome was mine, now and forever. Mine.


End file.
